ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Reuz Spark (Reuz Continuity)
The Reuz Spark is the transformation item use by Haruto Shuuya and Ultraman Reuz. Reuz Spark was an item created by Reuz to battle the demons and monsters and for his host when he reach the Earth. He chose Haruto Shuuya as his human host and Haruto use it to transform into Reuz. The Spark once use by Reuz to slay all the demon from his clan and once he chose the light with the help of Ultraman Ginga, the spark split into two which the other one wield by Dark Ketaros, Reuz other self who chose the darkness. History The origins of the Reuz Spark are unknown it was once used by Ultraman Reuz to battle the owner of the Ketaros Spark. However, Reuz clearly lost and almost transformed into a Keychain Doll and the Spark fell to Earth where for centuries it was protected at Haruto Shuuya's family shrine. One day when he returned, he found out the Reuz Spark was safe inside a small shrine. The presence of the Reuz Spark was causing the Keychain Dolls hidden all over the village to begin activating. Ultraman Reuz TBA TBA Keychain Doll Ultra *Ultraman Reuz : Acquired and kept in the Reuz Spark itself. *Ultraman Taro : Failed due to his unconsciousess. But in his Keychain dolls nature, he still got his Ultra Psychic power. *Ultraman Tiga: Found in a School, in a Music Room where Haruto use to play the guitar. *Ultraman Axul : Acquired after defeated the oppenent thus reviving him and purified him from the darkness. *Dark Zagi - Acquired after defeated the opponent itself. Kaiju *King Goldras : Acquired after Reuz scan a monster from the Monster Graveyard. *Reigubas : Acquired after Haruto found out the Keychain dolls left in the bushes and scanning it. *Gomora : Acquired after Haruto found out the Keychain dolls on the music room in Furoboshi High School. *Ezpadas - Acquired after defeating the enemy itself *Gorzelium - Acquired after defeting the enemy itself *Nosferu - Acquired after defeating the monster itself. *Reija - Unknown. Use on the Special Theater *Skulldross - Acquired after Dark Zagi defeating the monster itself. *Scorpiss - Unknown. Appeared on Marina Handbag. *Golza Burst - Acquired after defeating the monster itself. Alien *Kemur Jin : Acquired to Haruto as result in Halloween time. He accidently found in his room. *Hyper Kyrieloid : Acquired to Haruto after defeating the enemy itself. *Alien Gunz II : Acquired after Haruto defeat the Alien itself. *Alien Gunz I - Acquired after he was defeated by Ultraman Dark. Appearance and How to use The Reuz spark shape much like an Evoltruster and Ginga Spark combine. In Ultraman Reuz Final Mix, Haruto transform using a unique way. Haruto draw the Reuz Spark, the face open and glow light in spiral even withouth Reuz Keychain Doll, Haruto extends it to the air and it's shine blue galaxy. From outsiders view, Haruto may have been disappeared into the galaxy, showing Reuz rise from the twin galaxy. Abilities The Reuz Spark is an object of Legend in the Land of Light, presumably it posses great power. It is known that is the light counterpart to the Darkness Spark. Only the 'chosen saviour' signified by the Mark of Destine, can wield it. The mark appears on this person's hand and is similar to the Live Sign seen on Keychain Doll. *'Ultra Live': By touching the Live sign of a Keychain Doll with the tip of the Reuz Spark, the user can Ultra Live with it. *'Spark Doll Detection': The Reuz Spark can detect Spark Dolls. *'Keychain Doll Detection': The Reuz Spark can detect Keychain Dolls. *'Kaiju Live': Not all the Lock Spark secret's, Haruto discover that he could transform to a Kaiju instead of Ultraman. The first Kaiju that was scan by Ultraman Reuz is King Goldras where he fought Ezpadas. But while Haruto was transform into a Kaiju, Ultraman Reuz was still in the Lock Spark. *'Ultra Transformation': Place the Reuz Spark to the Keychain Doll shoulder which it hold a Mark of Destine, when attaches it, light surrounding Haruto's and he transform into another Ultra's beside's Reuz. In Final Mix, Haruto only need to extent the spark to the air to transform into Ultraman Reuz. *'Energy Barrier': Haruto can cast an energy barrier to protect himself from attack. Trivia *Reuz Spark is in Haruto's possession until now. Category:Fan Items Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz